overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Archer
Archer is the generic term used to refer to individuals with archery skills in the Overlord series. Besides being a job class name for some, individuals not belonging to the class can still be classified as one to some degree by having different roles elsewhere. Background Archer is a class for those using the bow and arrow to fight from afar. When training as an archer, they are known to rely on hay dolls or other things to act as target practices for improving their archery skills. For instance, one of the Re-Estize Kingdom's archers went through rigorous training from using armors mounted on stakes as a way to test their growth and performance.Overlord Volume 5 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feelings Archers are usually given the role as a rearguard by their leader.Overlord Volume 8 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days They are placed in the middle of a group formation, or perhaps be stationed with their fellow archers.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation On the other hand, the commonplace wherein most archers positioned themselves in happens to be the watchtowers.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Known Archers * Baldem * Codina * Gurindai * Imina * Lukrut Volve * Mena * Neia Baraja * Pavel Baraja * Peroroncino * Shuringan Known Classes * Archer * Sacred Archer Known Archer Groups * Archery Unit * Goblin Longbowman Corps * Vigilance Committee Known Archer-type Monsters * Skeleton Archer Abilities and Powers Skillful over long-ranged combat, archers can utilize their bow to launch their arrows at a foe or more from a far distance. They need to have an excellent shooting stance or else their arrow won't be able to launch properly.Overlord Volume 2 Chapter 2: Journey Depending on how skilled they are with the bow, the arrow traveling to its specific destination can be hit or miss. For starters, the precision of an arrow actually hitting its target in question without missing requires a seasoned archer to pull off. Nonetheless, as long as the archer's target was within their line of fire, the chance of an arrow hitting is possible and will not likely be missed. The more archers involved and working together, the higher the likelihood for their arrows being able to hit their targets. This method of doing so served as a way to increase the arrows' precision.Overlord Volume 9 Chapter 3: Another Battle The arrows they used tend to have the attribute of piercing attacks.Overlord Volume 4 Chapter 3: Army of Death Such arrows are usually found in a quiver each owned by archers. However, arrows are treated as consumable items since they can only be used once each time. Therefore, archers have to either refilled their quiver with new arrows or otherwise, replaced the empty quiver they have right now for a different one which has arrows in stock.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Trivia * Despite losing the Archer class, people like Neia can still be classified as one to some extent through a different profession that functions the same way similarly.Overlord Volume 13 Character Sheet: Neia Baraja References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes